memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
False Profits (episode)
| aArc0PrevPart = The Price (episode) | aArc0NextPart = | nArc0PartNumber = 2 | nArc0PartCount = 2 }} Voyager discovers a pair of Ferengi who control the economy of a primitive world; nearby is an unstable wormhole that leads back home. Summary Teaser The crew of find evidence of a wormhole having recently appeared and disappeared in a nearby solar system, and reason that, since it has been there at least twice, the other end could be fixed. Events take a mysterious turn when Tuvok detects evidence that a nearby primitive planet, whose civilization is still in the Bronze Age, contains an energy discharge consistent with those that come from Alpha Quadrant replicators. Act One Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Junior Grade Tom Paris are sent to the planet to investigate. When they get to the town, they are soon accosted by people asking them to either buy or sell things. These people also reference "seers" and the "Sages" as they speak to them. Chakotay detects the energy signature coming from a nearby temple of sorts, but a merchant tells them they need to wear a set of 'ears' (a necklace with ear-shaped charms) and manages to get them to sell their shoes. Meanwhile, on Voyager, Ensign Kim and Lieutenant Torres confirm to Janeway that the wormhole does, in fact, lead to the Alpha Quadrant, and they are working on a way to attract the entrance back to their position. Chakotay and Paris continue to explore the town, now wearing 'ears' around their neck. Suddenly, a commotion begins when it is announced that the two Great Sages are about to emerge. Chakotay and Paris are shocked to recognize them: the two Sages are Ferengi! The Sages lead the townspeople in chanting "Greed is Eternal", which is one of the Rules of Acquisition. Act Two The Ferengi then accept pleas from the crowd. It is soon clear that the Ferengi use the replicator they possess to rule over the townspeople, keeping themselves in obscene luxury, while everyone else is destitute and struggling to even feed themselves or keep a roof over their heads. The two Ferengi listen as a man, a sandal maker, begs for food and medicine to help him care for his wife's ill mother and young children. Instead of helping, the Ferengi rebuke him for not putting them to work and provide him with a copy of the written Rules of Acquisition, forcing him to pay for it. After that, the two swindlers decide to retire for the day. Chakotay and Paris report this to the rest of the Voyager crew, explaining how the Ferengi have exploited the local myth, which foretold that Great Sages were prophesied to come from the sky in a ball of fire, using their advanced technology. Tuvok has solved the mystery of how the Ferengi arrived in the Delta Quadrant: several years earlier, while the was hosting negotiations for the rights to the Barzan wormhole (which collapsed when it was discovered that one of the points wasn't fixed) the two Ferengi, Arridor and , who were minor functionaries, became trapped in the Delta Quadrant during an ill-thought out attempt to secure it for themselves. Janeway decides that they're not going to just leave the innocent Takarians to be used and exploited any longer, feeling that the Federation is partially responsible for what has happened, since they were the ones to have hosted the negotiations in the first place. The plan is to take Arridor and Kol back to the Alpha Quadrant and turn them over to the Ferengi authorities. As Arridor and Kol celebrate another good day's lack of work, they are beamed up by Voyager, and Captain Janeway explains that they're trying to attract the Barzan Wormhole back, but even if they don't succeed the Ferengi are leaving the Takarians for good. Arridor and Kol, obviously unhappy at being snatched from their opulence, explain that they could easily actually be the Great Sages… their burning ship provided the ball of fire, their replicator provides 'miracles', and for the Takarians, if their gods were to just vanish, it could lead to disaster for the people. Realizing that just removing the Ferengi could completely destroy the Takarian's religious beliefs, Janeway orders them beamed back down. Act Three The crew discuss the situation, agreeing they can't kidnap the two Ferengi but can't leave them behind either. Janeway suggests thinking of a way to get them to leave voluntarily; not only would the Takarians be prepared for it but they might also think it's part of the legend about the sages. Begging the question of how to get the Ferengi to voluntarily leave behind a planet which they've completely monopolized, the Voyager officers come to the conclusion that since a Ferengi is driven by profit, they need to make it profitable for them to leave, or at least less profitable to stay. Neelix then attempts to imitate the Grand Proxy, representative of the Grand Nagus, telling Arridor and Kol that Zek has recalled them. They are shocked, but their servant, Kafar, is pleased. The Ferengi are told the Grand Nagus wants to appropriate their holdings and replace them on the planet. The two try to argue they are themselves required for their endeavor, and they will give the Nagus a cut of their profits, but the Proxy has his orders. He orders them to give a speech in which they intend to leave, so as to not upset the local population. Arridor is determined to use the Rules and all its commentary to find a loophole, but to no avail. Arridor decides to invoke the 'unwritten rule' – if no rules apply, make one up. In this case, he wants to kill the messenger. Outside, Neelix is giving out part of the profits to the local people, then comes back in to approve their speech. Shockingly, he finds that the two now are trying to kill him with swords. Neelix immediately drops his cover and admits he is a Talaxian on Voyager. The Ferengi let him go instead, then announce happily that they've won again. Act Four Neelix leaves the temple and informs Chakotay and Paris of his failure. However, his Ferengi disguise would still pay off, as he was believed to be a "holy one", or "Greater Sage" by the Takarian bard they met earlier. He recites the songs to them, hoping for payment, however, Chakotay suspects this could help them. Once Chakotay paid off the bard, they realize there's a verse about the Sages' departure from the planet. The bard excitedly points to Neelix and knows who he is, and this gives them a plan. Later, the three get ready and Neelix steps up to the temple entrance. Posing as the Holy Pilgrim, Neelix drew on myth in the Song of the Sages about their departure. The Ferengi hear the commotion and come out, though, fortunately, they don't know the whole song. Arridor tries to convince the people Neelix is a false Pilgrim, but then Voyager utilizes three photon bursts to further fulfill the part about the appearance of three new stars in the sky. Arridor then appeals to Kafar, however, Kafar has had it with how we's been treated and starts ringing the gong, as per the song. The plan goes awry, soon, though, when Kafar also recites the part when the Sages will go "riding on the wings of fire". The Takarians attempt to burn Arridor, Kol, and Neelix at the stake. Unfortunately, the Ferengi's dampening field is preventing them from being able to beam out. Act Five Chakotay and Paris hurriedly ask where the field is being generated from, and the successfully find it and destroy it. They are all promptly beamed out, and Kafar announces they've left, fulfilling the Takarian prophecies about the Sages returning to the skies. Voyager is now ready to pass through the wormhole and return in the Alpha Quadrant, but Arridor and Kol manage to overwhelm two security guards and to escape from the ship with their shuttle. Voyager tries to beam them back, but they emit a graviton impulse in order to avoid transport. As the two Ferengi are pulled into the wormhole, Voyager tries to pursue them, but soon discovers that the graviton impulse has further destabilized the wormhole, knocking it off its axis, so that it begins jumping erratically on both ends. This not only allows the Ferengi to flee, but also leaves Voyager and its crew stranded in the Delta Quadrant. Log entries *"Captain's log, stardate 50074.3. We have detected evidence that a wormhole recently appeared, and then disappeared, in a nearby solar system. We're on our way there to investigate." *"Captain's log, stardate 50074.5. Based on information provided by the probe, we have replicated local attire for Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Paris. They have gone to the surface to investigate." *"Captain's log, supplemental. I've been asked to join Lieutenant Torres and Ensign Kim in the science lab to hear what they've termed as 'very exciting news'." *"Captain's log, supplemental. The away team has returned with some very disturbing observations about the situation on the planet." Memorable quotes "My sandal shop is failing. I can no longer feed my family." "Same old song." "My wife and her mother, my five children, the baby." "That's seven employees – eight, if you count the infant. How can your shop be failing?" "You're not paying them, are you?" : - The sandal maker, Arridor and Kol "What ''are we going to do?" "''What a Ferengi always does in a situation this grave." "Panic?" "No, you idiot! He goes to the Rules of Acquisition. Unabridged and fully annotated with all 47 commentaries, all 900 major and minor judgments, all 10,000 considered opinions. There's a rule for ''every conceivable situation." : - '''Kol' and Arridor "Grand proxy, avoidance of… Mm-mm." "Grand proxy, censure by…" "Grand proxy, encounters with…" "See… 'hopeless situation.'" : - Arridor, trying to find a way around following the Grand Proxy's orders "I told you there was no rule." "Then it's time to invoke the unwritten rule." "The unwritten rule?" "When no appropriate rule applies… make one up." "That's a very good rule." : - Arridor and Kol "Who's to say we aren't their sages, captain?" "Don't be ridiculous." "You mean… we really are the sages?" : - Arridor, Captain Janeway and Kol "We won. We won!" "No, my friend. Not exactly. To be precise… we won again." : - Kol and Arridor "But how do we get two Ferengi to just walk away from a monopoly on an entire economy?" "What motivates a Ferengi?" "Profit." "Then we must find a way to make it more profitable for them to leave." "Or less profitable to stay." "How do we do that?" "We have to out-Ferengi… the Ferengi." : Tom Paris, Captain Janeway, Tuvok and Neelix about the plot with Neelix pretending to be Grand Proxy "And may I say gentlemen, you both have very fine shoes." "Excuse me?" "Well, the sages say you can tell a great deal about a man from his shoes, and I can tell from your shoes, you're men of refinement." : - Merchant to Tom Paris and Chakotay "Arridor?" "What is it now?" "We had ''seven years of pure profit." (laughing) "''We did, didn't we?" : - Kol and Arridor while being burned Background information Introductory details * This episode is a sequel to the episode , which also features the characters of Arridor and Kol. * This episode was the second (in production order) of four episodes that were written and produced during s second season but intentionally held back for inclusion in its third season, the other episodes being , and . (Star Trek: Voyager Companion) Story and script * This episode had the working titles "The Visitors", "Penitence", and "Untitled Ferengi Story". http://www.indiana.edu/~liblilly/lilly/mss/subfile/taylorjinv.html * This was the first episode that returning Star Trek staff writer Joe Menosky was involved in writing after a four-year stint of working and living in France, he having previously served as a staff writer on Star Trek: The Next Generation. ( ) In fact, this Star Trek episode was one of several that Menosky wrote while still in Europe, prior to him joining the writing staff of Voyager for its third season. (Cinefantastique, Vol. 29, No. 6/7, p. 90) * The development of this episode was an attempt to appeal to the popularity of the sinister Ferengi and to utilize their comedic potential. Director Cliff Bole explained, "This was the producers' attempt to get some of the little, evil Ferengi into the series because they're so well-liked and accepted by the fans. We call them the ' s of space,' you know? The producers wanted some lightness, some comedy." ( ) * This episode's final script draft was submitted on . http://www.indiana.edu/~liblilly/lilly/mss/subfile/taylorjinv.html Cast and characters * For this episode, the producers of Voyager went to the trouble of bringing back actor Dan Shor to reprise his role of Arridor but – because Kol is portrayed, in "The Price," by uncredited, non-speaking extra J.R. Quinonez – the role had to be recast; actor Leslie Jordan plays Kol here. * Because Neelix poses as the Ferengi Grand Proxy in this episode, Neelix actor Ethan Phillips portrayed the faux Ferengi. Phillips previously played a real Ferengi, Dr. Farek, in , and would later play another one, Ulis, in . Phillips said of this episode, "It was a lot of fun to do. I actually played a Ferengi before … so it was funny to get the Ferengi make-up on again." ( ) On the other hand, Phillips also recalled, "I was sick as a dog right throughout the filming of that episode, which was a shame because I wanted to have more fun with it than I did." ( ) Cliff Bole said of Phillips' performance here, "Ethan was fun as a Ferengi." ( ) * Other than appearing as Kafar here, actor Rob LaBelle also portrayed two Talaxians in Star Trek: Voyager, portraying a Talaxian prisoner in the first season episode and Oxilon in Season 7's . LaBelle, who had been an avid watcher of [[Star Trek: The Original Series|original series Star Trek]] reruns while in graduate school, enjoyed appearing in this installment. "It was terrific yet again to be part of the show," he said. (TV Zone, special #23, p. 17) Production * The marketplace set for this episode was built on Paramount Stage 6. According to set designer Richard James, the set was "practically constructed in 24 hours." ( ) * The exterior of the Ferengi shuttle in this episode was a reuse of the Ferengi shuttle studio model. ( , p. 141) * According to the unauthorized reference book Delta Quadrant (p. 141), most of the Ferengi props in this episode were also reused items – specifically, from . * Richard James visited the marketplace set during a break from filming, at which time the actors wearing Ferengi makeup were reading magazines, the scantily-clad female extras playing the Takarian females were anxiously waiting at the sides of the set, and main cast members Robert Beltran and Robert Duncan McNeill were standing around, laughing and playing practical jokes such as McNeill making rabbit ears over James' head at one point. ( ) Continuity and trivia * This episode's in-universe connections with the other Star Trek spin-off series do not only include the fact that Arridor and appear in both this episode and ; the Barzan wormhole also features in both episodes, whereas the Rules of Acquisition and the Divine Treasury were introduced in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. It should also be noted that much of the premise of Voyager is based on references from , the first show to refer to the "Delta Quadrant" (Picard refers also to the Gamma Quadrant as the location of the other terminus of the Barzan wormhole in his opening Captain's log in , where the wormhole was originally believed to lead to) and establish its extreme distance, and tendency for unstable spatial phenomena, such as wormholes. Furthermore, the concept of Ferengi posing as gods harkens back to "Ferengi Gold", an abandoned two-parter planned by Gene Roddenberry to be included in Star Trek: The Next Generation s second season. ( ) * It is revealed here that there are 47 commentaries on the Rules of Acquisition, and over 10,000 interpretive opinions derived from the Rules. * Referenced Rules of Acquisition: #95; a #299 was referenced but is fake. * Arridor's Unwritten Rule of Acquisition: When no appropriate rule applies, make one up. * The events of this episode represent the seventh time (aside from the series premiere) that the Voyager crew has a possibility of returning home. * While Dan Shor reprises his role of Arridor, as well as the Ferengi shuttle exterior appearing the same as in "The Price", the interior cockpit of the Ferengi shuttle is completely different from that seen in the prequel episode. Reception and aftermath * This episode achieved a Nielsen rating of 4.3 million homes, and a 7% share. * Cinefantastique rated this episode 1 out of 4 stars. (Cinefantastique, Vol. 29, No. 6/7, p. 90) * Star Trek Monthly scored this episode 2 out of 5 stars, defined as "Impulse Power only". Additionally, Lou Anders, a writer of the magazine, wrote a review of the episode, in which he stated, " False Profits' is a wonderful premise that doesn't quite live up to its expectations. There are some great comedic moments, but all in all, 'False Profits' seems more in keeping with ''Star Trek: Voyager s first two seasons, and does not match the bold work done in the rest of season three to date." ( ) * The book ''Delta Quadrant (p. 143) gives this installment a rating of 8 out of 10. * After having directed this episode, Cliff Bole came to the opinion that he had made the installment somewhat too silly. "That one is 'Cliff's Folly, " he said of the episode. "In fact, everyone should join in on that." Moments later, Bole remarked that this episode's level of comedy "went overboard." He continued by saying of the installment, "I don't think the studio was too happy with it, but they did get a lot of positive mail on it. It's not one of my favorites .... It just got a little bit too silly. I'll take the hit for it, because I let everyone go a little too far. We were all enjoying the fact that it wasn't another new villainous character. And those damn Ferengi are so much fun to work with." ( ) * This episode was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Costume Design for a Series (Robert Blackman). * Among the items from this episode which were sold off on the ''It's A Wrap!'' sale and auction on eBay is a Ferengi ear jewelry lot. Video and DVD releases * UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 3.3, * As part of the VOY Season 3 DVD collection Links and references Starring *Kate Mulgrew as Kathryn Janeway Also starring *Robert Beltran as Commander Chakotay *Roxann Dawson as Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres *Jennifer Lien as Kes *Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant Tom Paris *Ethan Phillips as Neelix *Robert Picardo as The Doctor *Tim Russ as Lieutenant Tuvok *Garrett Wang as Ensign Harry Kim Guest stars *Dan Shor as Arridor *Leslie Jordan as *Michael Ensign as the bard *Rob LaBelle as Kafar *Alan Altshuld as the sandal maker *John Walter Davis as the merchant Uncredited co-stars * Christine Artecona as Takarian temple woman * Kimm Collinsworth as Takarian temple woman * Maria Dykstra as Takarian * Tarik Ergin as Ayala * Angela Lloyd as Takarian temple woman * Shepard Ross as * Bob Shuttleworth as Takarian * Linnea Soohoo as Takarian * Unknown performers as two Takarians Stunt doubles * Doc Charbonneau as stunt double for Leslie Jordan * George Colucci as stunt double for Dan Shor * Rick Sawaya as stunt double for Ethan Phillips References 47; Alpha Quadrant; annotated; annular confinement beam; Barzan wormhole; ; binding; Bronze Age; child labor; class M; cloud; concussion; containment field; dampening field; Delta Quadrant; demigod; discount; Divine Treasury; dog; duty bound; ear (fetish); Eastern lights; ; epic poem; eyepatch; Federation; Ferengi; Fetish; Rules of Acquisition; Ferengi shuttle; frang; Ga'nah Province; Goss' shuttle; Grand Nagus; Grand Nagus' staff; Grand Proxy; gravimetric shift; gravitational eddy; graviton; Great Sage (aka Greater Sage); Holy icon; Holy Pilgrim; Holy Sages; hood; impulse burst; ionic disruption field; Lesser Sage; lobe rub; logic; matter-antimatter generator; messenger; metallurgical analysis; Milky Way Galaxy; mining; minor functionary; miracle worker; mother-in-law; ointment; phase profile; photon burst; plasma; pre-industrial civilization; Prime Directive; quadruple lobe rub; reconnaissance probe; replicator; ribbon; sad; sandal maker; seer; ; shuttlebay door; sky; solar flare; Song of the Sages; subspace axis; subspace carrier wave; subspace frequency; subspace instability; sue; tail; ; Takarian; Takarian city; Takarian homeworld]; Talaxian; technology; ; temple square/town square; verteron; wagging; white; wormhole; year; Zek External links * * * |next= }} de:Das Wurmloch es:False Profits fr:False Profits (épisode) nl:False Profits Category:VOY episodes